Lenny Roar (Crossover)
Characters *Wyldstyle/Lucy (The LEGO Movie) *Lord Nooth, Hognob, and Stefano, (Early Man) *Nick Dean (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Amaya (PJ Masks: Terrible Pterodactyl Trouble) *Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales: LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space) *Tuilo And Miguel (The Road El To Dorado) *Bob And Lucky (Zizt The Movie) *Jailbreak and Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) *Ping And Monty (Impy's Island) *The Joker (The Lego Batman Movie) *Susan Murphy (Monster VS. Aliens) *Railty (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd (Box Office Bunny) *Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Match Makers) *Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's Tony Crynight Part 15: The Final Battle) *Ben Kelly Alexander Emily Anthony And Trover (Alexander And The Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day) *Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) *The Boxtrolls & Eggs (Boxtrolls) *Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball: The Date) *Aviva & Koki (Wild Kratts: Termites vs. Tongues) *The Zombie (Paranorman) *Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Red Puckett Granny Puckett and Wolf W. Wolf (Hoodwinked!) *Jonahthan (Hotel Transylvania) *Wreck-It Ralph And Vanellope (Wreck-It Ralph) *Sid (Toy Story) *John (Zizt The Movie) *Biskit Twins (Littlest Pet Shop) *Bowser (SMG4 Bloopers R64: Princess Capturing Simulator) *Merida (Brave) *Nigel & Larry (The Wild) *DJ Walters, Chowder, and Jenny (Monster House) *Runt of the Litter (Chicken Little) *Junior & Tulip (Storks) *Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe: Alone at Sea) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sherman (Mr Peabody & Sherman) *Woody (Toy Story 2) *Sugar Plum and Sunny (Strange Magic) *Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) *Bloom (Winx Club) *Mommo (The Ant Bully) *Darlin, Yankee Irving and Screwie (Everyone's Hero) *The Superintendent (Mortadelo and Filemon: Mission Implausible) *Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) *Sulley & Mike (Monsters Inc.) *Coraline *Charlotte LaBouff & Laurence (The Princess and the Frog) *King Pig (Angry Birds Toons: Stalker) *Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls: Carpet Diem) *Peppa Pig (Peppa Pig: Mr. Skinnylegs) *Ronno (Bambi II) *Lucius/Frozone (Incredibles 2) (saying what the!?) *Wallace (The Wrong Trousers) *Hannah (Scary Godmother: Hallowen Spooktacular) *Phillis (The Ugly Duckling And Me!) *Norm (Norm of The North) *Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Gil (Bubble Guppies) *Squeeks (The Fox and the Hound) *Jimmy Z (Wild Kratts: Crocogator Contest) *Astrid (How to Train your Dragon) *Ham (Space Chimps) *Bridget (Vampirina) *Kiko (Winx Club) *Kari (Jack-Jack Attack) *Thomas & Pigling Bland (Peter Rabbit (2018)) *Rumble (Pixie Hollow Games) *Mavis (Hotel Transilvania 2) *Pingu (The Pingu Movie) *Ratso Ugly Peep Olga And Esmerlada (The Ugly Duckling And Me 2) *Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) *Marty the Zebra (Madagascar) *Ben (Talking Tom and Friends) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie) *Iridessa Fawn and Silvermist (Tinker Bell) *Sci-Twi Sunset Shimmer and Timber Spruce (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legends of The Everfree) *Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls: The Time Pig Traveler) *Mime Boy (The Peanuts Movie) *Rabbit And Owl (The Adventures Of SharkBoy And Lavagirl 2) *Shrek (Thriller Night) *Captain Smek (Home 2015) *Minions (Despicable Me 3) *Hector (Coco) *Sadness, Fear, Disgust & Anger (Inside Out) *Tari (SMG4 Bloopers: Mario The Ultimate Gamer) *Gene (The Emoji Movie) *Pat (Pat & Stan: Pack Ice) *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants: Graveyard Night) *Spongebob Squarepants (The SpongeBob Movie Out The Water) *Granny (Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-Celent Adventure) *Ben (The Ugly Duckling And Me 2) *Linguini (Ratatouille) *Red and Yellow Larva (Larva: Distress) *Alvin (Paranorman) *Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants: Born Again Krabs) *Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Donald Duck (Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas) *Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *George & Harold (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Mrs. Beakley (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Coco Van And Rey (The Big Boat) *Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Chunky (SMG4 Bloopers: Mario VS Donkey Kong) *Reggie and Ronnie Ram Tech (The Emoji Movie) *Covi Zizt Lovi Whyatt Cavi Siv And Lavi (The Refatos) *Tinker Bell (Legend of The Neverbeast) *Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina the Animated Series) *Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Boog (Open Season) *Shirley (Shaun the Sheep: Hiccups) *Twilight Sparkle (Human) (Equestria Girls) *Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants: Doing Time) *Adriana (Lomsankarit 2) *Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Gru (Despicable Me 3) *Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Felicie Milliner and Vicotr (Leap!) *Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *The Chickens (Chicken Run) *Smiler (The Emoji Movie) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons: Moaning Lisa) *Luigi (SMG4 Bloopers: R64: Mario for Hire) *Bradley (Khumba) *Snotty Boy (Barnyard) *Deerk (A Good Friends) *Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *June (Little Einsteins: Dragon Kite) *Marinette (Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir: Timebreaker) *Eep (The Croods) *Chloe (Gnome Alone) *Paddington (Paddington 2) Transcript *Lenny Roar (Crossover)/Transcript Gallery 2153430-5308223-image-a-4_1516880605529.jpg|Lord Nooth, Hognob, and Stefano screams Vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h33m15s795.png|Nick screams Amaya_Surprised.png|Amaya screams Archibald_screams_computer_off.png|Archibald Asparagus screams road-el-dorado-disneyscreencaps.com-7359.jpg|Miguel and Tulio screams Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-7255.jpg|Sergeant Calhoun screams Emoji_Movie_2017_Screenshot_1008.jpg|Jailbreak & Hi-5 screams The Joker.png.jpg|The Joker screams 25098833_.jpg|Susan Murphy/Ginormica screams Rarity_shrieking_with_fear_again_EG4.png|Rality (Human) screams Screenshot 2017-10-25 at 11.04.26 AM.png|Daffy and Elmer screams Star_&_Marco_Screaming.png|Star & Marco screams the-smurfs-disneyscreencaps.com-3094.jpg|Clusmy Smurf Screams the-smurfs-disneyscreencaps.com-3096.jpg|Grecee Screams the-smurfs-disneyscreencaps.com-3097.jpg|Neil Patrick Screams the smurfs screams.jpg|Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Brainy Smurf, Gutsy Smurf and Grouchy Smurf Screams Bonnie scream.png|Bonnie screams Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-2394.jpg|Duke screams Alexander And The Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day-disneyscreencaps.com-7255.jpg|Ben Kelly Alexander Anthony Emily And Trover screams Blu and Jewel Screaming.PNG|Blu and Jewel Screams Boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-6184.jpg|Boxtrolls screams Boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-6187.jpg|Eggs screams S01E27_-_Gumball_Screams.png|Gumball Watterson screams Termites_vs_Tongues-75.png|Aviva and Koki scream Paranorman-disneyscreencaps.com-6182.jpg|The Zombie screams incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11568.jpg|Violet screams hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-4582.jpg|Red Puckett Granny Puckett and Wolf W. Wolf screams Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-2796.jpg|Jonahthan screams Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 11.53.19 AM.png|The Biskit Twins screams BAOZA.png|Bowser screams brave-disneyscreencaps.com-4637.jpg|Merida screams the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-3477.jpg|Nigel screams the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-3478.jpg|Larry screams Monster_House_Screenshot_1485.jpg|DJ Walters Chowder and Jenny Bernett screams Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-7394.jpg|Runt of the Litter Screams Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-4418.jpg|Junior the Stork screams Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-4420.jpg|Tulip screams Lapis_Surprised.png|Lapis Lazuli freaks out Pinkie_Pie_screaming_S2E24.png|Pinkie Pie screams Mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-7582.jpg|Sherman screams Woody_has_a_Nightmare.png|Woody screams VIodeof1IrRNru_1_hd.jpg|Sugar Plum screams video.yahoomovies.com@c607a722-c3f8-3345-b6c5-2d04b7fb3672_FULL.jpg|Sunny screams Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-4982.jpg|Sour Kangaroo screams Bb.png|Bloom screams Screenshot_2017-09-10-23-02-17.png|Darlin screams Screenshot_2017-09-10-23-03-23.png|Yankee screams Helter-Shelter-powerpuff-girls-5221563-320-240.jpg|Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup screams monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-3379.jpg|Sulley and Mike screams Pedro and Nico Screamings.PNG|Pedro and Nico screams Coraline-disneyscreencaps.com-7726.jpg|Coraline Jones screams princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9695.jpg|Charlotte LaBouff screams princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9699.jpg|Laurence screams Screenshot_20180210-204708.png|King Pig screams S1e16_dipper_screaming.png|Dipper Pines screams Screenshot 2017-04-24 at 9.25.07 AM.png|Peppa Pig screams Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-7319.jpg|Ronno screams Wallace_Alarm.png|Wallace gasps Screenshot_20180309-171546.png|Hannah screams Norm_looks_at_the_Poor_Lemmings.png|Norm screams Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6410.jpg|Pumbaa screams Gil_Screaming.png|Gil screams fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-1375.jpg|Squeaks the Caterpillar screams Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 10.06.47 AM.png|Jimmy Z screams How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6214.jpg|Astrid screams space-chimps-trailer.jpg|Ham screams Bridget screaming.jpg|Bridget screams Screenshot_2017-10-19-06-50-41.png|Kiko screams Peter_Rabbit_2018_Screenshot_0716.jpg|Thomas screams Peter_Rabbit_2018_Screenshot_0717.jpg|Pigling Bland screams Pixie-hollow-games-disneyscreencaps.com-2499.jpg|Rumble gasps Mavis_Scared.png|Mavis surprised Beanstalk Jack screams.jpg|Beanstalk Jack screams Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7389.jpg|Marty the Zebra screams Ben_Screams_Slowly_in_his_big_body.png|Ben screams THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Promo Clip - Will Arnett Greeting (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD.jpg|Bruce Wayne/Batman gasps Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-5270.jpg|Iridessa Fawn and Silvermist gasps mlp-legend-everfree-disneyscreencaps.com-4492.jpg|Sunset Shimmer and Sci-Twi Sparkle screams Timber_Spruce_screaming_with_fear_EG4.png|Timper Spruce screams S1e9_mabel_surprised.png|Mabel Pines screams Peanuts-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3185.jpg|Mime Boy screams Shrek_Screaming_in_Thriller_Night.png|Shrek screams Home-disneyscreencaps.com-3038.jpg|Captain Smek screams Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-779.jpg|Sadness, Anger, Disgust, and Fear screams Screenshot_20180830-201546.png|Tari screams Screaming_Hippo.png|Pat screams Screaming_squidward.jpg|Squidward screams Screenshot_20180311-022938.png|Red and Yellow Larva screams Paranorman-disneyscreencaps.com-5057.jpg|Alvin screams 056a - Born Again Krabs (477).jpg|Mr. Krabs screams mickey-once-upon-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-772.jpg|Huey, Dewey, and Louie screams mickey-once-upon-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-773.jpg|Donald Duck screams Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-744.jpg|Flunder screams Cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-7300.jpg|Flint Lockwood, Sam Sparks, And Brent, Screams Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-7071.jpg|George and Harold screams Eduardo_Screaming.png|Eduardo screams Screenshot_2017-10-24_at_9.48.13_PM.png|Chunky screams Screenshot_20180407-222959.png|Sabrina screams cars-disneyscreencaps.com-6673.jpg|Lightning McQueen screams Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-2755.jpg|Boog Screams Shirley_Screaming.png|Shirley screams Twilight_screams_after_becoming_a_human_EG.png|Twilight Sparkle (Human) screams Screenshot_2016-10-20_at_1.03.45_PM.png|Mrs. Puff screams who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4763.jpg|Roger Rabbit Screams despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-1125.jpg|Gru screams There's_Spiders_all_over_Carl_Wheezer.png|Carl Wheezer screams ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-1118.jpg|Batty Koda screams Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-5770.jpg|Chickens screams Hqdefault(0).jpg|Homer Simpson Screams lUIGI SCREAMS.jpg|Luigi screams Screenshot 2017-10-27 at 8.13.43 AM.png|Bradley screams barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-5992.jpg|Snotty Boy screams Wander_Screaming.png|Wander screams June_Screams_&_Jumps.png|June screams TK_Scared_Marinette.png|Marinette gasps Eep_Screaming.png|Eep screams maxresdefault(0).jpg|Chloe screams Watch_out,_Paddington.png|Paddington screams Category:Crossovers Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:Unfinished Category:YouTube